Red vs Blue - RWBY Crossover Smut
by flamesoflight7
Summary: Caboose accidentally opens a teleporter into the world of Remnant. What ensuses is as expected, they all have sex with each other. Obviously. Also there are some fights. This is 100% pure smut (Bar chapter 1).
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**RWBY/Red vs Blue Crossover Smut**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

 **Just a quick note to thank everyone for the support that I've gotten on my RWBY smut; Of Light and Darkness. As I've promised, here is a RWBY/Red vs Blue crossover smut. This chapter is going to be an intro to what's happening, but the next one is gonna be a seriously smutty chapter, like the 'Library Orgy' times 10. I haven't come up with a name for this story, so if you could give me some suggestions, that would be great. Keep an eye out for new additions to any other stories I have, and enjoy.**

 **Part 1**

Team RWBY was running down the corridors of Beacon, late for their history class with Doctor Oobleck. When they arrived, they were very late.

"Oh, sorry proffes-" Ruby started, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"DOCTOR! You are late! Sit down at your stalls and pay attention. You'd better work hard, or else I'll be seeing all FIVE of you tomorrow at lunch." Oobleck yelled at them

"Five?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, You, Ruby, Blake, Yang and the Blue person. Speaking of which, who is he?"

"Oh, oh, yes, sorry, I'm Caboose. Wait a second, where's Church. Church? Tucker? Oh I hope Tucker's not here, what about Doc? Doc? No, Doc's Purple, you're red. Ohhh, you're the pirate guy, arrr, drop and give me booty. And the green guy… Delta, is that you, no I remember you being smaller. Wait a black person, you must be Tex, or Tucker… depends on which meaning of Black. Tex is that you?" Caboose said as he looked out over a class full of confused faces.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, confused.

"I am Caboose. I know that. If you ever forget, you can ask me, I will tell you, I promise. Wait. Are you sister, Church's twin brother, who live together on the island?"

"What is this?" Weiss asked, obviously confused.

"Ahh, wait, white, are you Agent Wyoming, or are you that Meta guy. Oh I hope not, they are not very friendly… No, wait they are not girls. Are you a mean girl or a regular girl. Wait, no. There are no regular girls."

 **Part 2**

"Ruun!"

"Oh crap, where is she?!"

"I don't wanna die!"

The reds yelled as they ran out of a door.

"Sheila, we have to help them!"

"Help who?"

"The Reds – Tex is attacking them, we have to stop her"

"Stop Agent Texas, oh, no absolutely not."

 **Part 3**

"Caboose help us!"

"How? The computer won't let me. She's mean! This place is filled with mean ladies!"

"Push some buttons- I don't know!"

"Buttons! Oh man, I love buttons!"

"Beep, bup, bup, boop, beep, bup boop"

"Wow, that actually worked great!"

"Great- How the heck did I do that?"

"Oh man, green buttons!"

"Beep, bup, boop, boop, Shwissheee Schneeeee!"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say that you want me to open a portal near 'Schnee?"

"Yes, always choose that option!"

"Ok, opening a portal."

A portal opened behind Caboose, who walked into it blindly.

"Oh, man, a teleporter, Tucker hates thoouuooseeeeeeeee. Weeeeeeee!"

 **Part 4**

"Okay, so first Church freed Tex from this box thing, in a room full of his bodies, then Tex broke out, I left before that and went into this room, where Sheila was, and then Sargent, Griff and Simon came running out, screaming, then there was this really epic battle, where Tex, kinda kicked their asses, then Simon wanted me to help him, so I started pressing some buttons, cos, man I love buttons, and then a bunch of blow uppy things launchers fell on him, then I pressed some more buttons and then Sheila told me to go to a place called Schenny and so then I walked through a teleporter and I landed here and then I was like OH MY GOD! I'm on the moon. Then I saw you and I decided to follow you, because you were not killing me, so I thought that we could be best friends so then I ended up here and… Hey, what happened to Sheila. Sheila, Sheila Are You There?"

"Hello and thank you for activating the M808- Wait where am I?" Ruby's scroll announced.

"Sheila! I would like to go back to the free-loungers on something fanta!"

"Do you mean the 'Project Freelancer Off-Site Storage Facility, where Agent Texas is currently running a training simulation against the Red and [Entry Missing] soldiers of Outpost 17B – Valhalla and Blood Gulch Outpost No.1 and Alpha?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, activating transss… System Failiure… Transferring Transporter Coordinates to [Location; Missing]"

"What the hell is going on!?" Yang yelled.

 **Part 4**

Tex punched, kicked, hit, threw, slapped and just generally annihilated Tucker and the Reds.

"Activating Transss… System Failiure… Transferring Transporter Coordinates to [Location; Missing] – Prepare for Transport." Sheila's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Wait, what the Fuck. Ahh" Tucker yelled as Tex shoved him through a teleporter.

He didn't reappear. Tex jumped in after him. She also didn't reappear.

"Hey Tex. How 'bout you pick on somebody you own – Wait, where'd Tex go?" Church said, throwing his old body through the teleporter.

"How the fuck should I know, one minute she was beating the shit out of my balls, then she was beating the shit out of Tucker- then she disappeared!" Grif explained.

"No, she didn't, dumbass, she went through the teleporter." Simmons said

"Well, she didn't come out the other side."

"Are you complaining about that, Private Grif?" Sarge grunted

"Well, no, but Tucker's gone too."

"Good, the world could use one less blue."

"Hey, guys, Caboose is gone, so's Sheila." Church interrupted

"Wait, Caboose, Oh, I actually liked him." Grif and Simmons said in sync.

"Privates Grif and Simmons, did you just say that you like a BLUE! We're red, we hate those dirty BLUES!" Sarge yelled.

 **Part 5**

"Hey bitch!" Tucker yelled as he flew out of the teleporter into Weiss Schnee.

"What did you just call me?" Weiss asked, accusingly

"Wait, what, who the fuck are you, what the fuck is happening." Tucker yelled, standing up. He looked around, looking at each girl individually.

"Hey, baby, nice tits!" He said to Yang.

"Huh, whaat?" Yang said.

"Tucker! Oh, wait. Tucker." Caboose said.

"Caboose?"

Tex came rolling out of the teleporter. She leapt up through the air athletically, before kicking Yang in the face.

"Oww. Oh, you'll pay for that!" Yang yelled. Her eyes glowing red as her semblance activating. She activated her Ember Celica, sending shotgun blasts after Tex.

Tex jumped and dodged around Yang's shots, before leaping down and punching Yang In the face. She fell to the floor. Tex jumped at her, hitting repetitively. Yang tried to retaliate, but Tex was too fast. Her aura drained and she fell unconscious.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby yelled, pulling out Crescent Rose and shooting Tex. Tex got knocked back slightly by the blast, but shrugged it off and went after the young girl.

Weiss and Blake saw what was happening and pulled out Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud, respectively. They joined the fight, Weiss firing virous forms of dust, while Blake fired fire dust shots. Ruby completely unravelled her scythe and went after Tex, swinging the blade. Tex stumbled backwards as she was taking hits. The sword fell from her thigh and Tucker picked it up and activated it, running in to the fight, for no apparent reason. He swung the sword at Weiss, almost connecting, before getting hit in the back by a round shield, akuo. Tex grabbed the blade of Ruby's scythe and pulled it forwards as Ruby swung at her. Ruby flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious. She walked towards the other two girls, who continued firing. Blake switched back to sword, slashing at Tex. Weiss did the same. Tex grabbed Blake and hit her in the head. She used her semblance to jump out of her way. Tex grabbed Weiss' Myrtenaster, pulling the blade forwards with one hand, and making the other one connect with the heiress' head as she flew towards her. Blake continued firing, scared, as her entire team had been knocked out. Tex ran at Blake, and launched a punch, which connected with a shadow, before launching a powerful kick that connected directly with Blake's chest and sent her flying into the same wall as Ruby. She passed out and slumped next to Ruby. She looked around, only to get his in the head by a metal orb.

 **Part 6**

"We have to go after her!"

"You honestly have a death wish, don't you blue?" Simmons retorted at Church

"No, and I'm going. Besides, when I leave, my recovery beacon activates and a certain Agent Washington shows up and kicks your asses."

"Oh, wait, you can do that?" Grif asked

"Of course he can, dumbass, he's property of project freelancer." Simmons said

"Who the fuck are you calling property?" "I'm going in, so either you follow, or you're gonna get fucked." Church said, before running through the teleporter.

"Recovery Beacon activated, Level Alpha, contacting all Recovery Agents"

"Oh fuck, I'm getting out of here!" Grif said, before running through the teleporter.

Simmons and Sarge exchanged glances before also running through.

 **Part 7**

She picked up the orb, looking at it weirdly, before realising that Tucker was knocked out and Caboose was standing around, looking worried. Before she could do anything, Team JNPR were all pointing their weapons at her. Oobleck also had his weapon out, alongside Coco Adel, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.

"Well this is fucking great." Church said as he walked out of the teleporter.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Grif said, walking out of the teleported, followed by Sarge and Simmons.

"What is going on here?" Glynda yelled, startled by the unconscious girls and coloured soldiers.

"That's what I want to know." Grif said

"Who are you?"

"Dexter Grif, pleasure to meet you."

"Bulllalla bullalla. Urrrh what happened. Why does my head hurt. And WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BLACK STUFF!" Tucker yelled.

"Maybe we should all start over. That way we don't kill each other and we can be friends… Not best friends, that spot is taken. By Church. Hey Church!" Caboose said.

"Yeah, maybe he's right. I'm Church, That's Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Bitch-Pants McCrabby." Church said

"Hey, asshole." Tex said

"Bitch!"

"I'm Tex"

"Um, yeah ok, let's just go with the whole fresh start thing. I'm Jaune."

"I'm Pyrrha"

"Nora!"

"Ren"

"Coco"

"Sun"

"Neptune"

"I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck"

"Glynda"

Yang awoke, rubbing her face.

"What the hell just happened?"

The rest of Team RWBY awoke, also rubbing their heads and sore bodies.

"Why did you beat us up?"

"You were in my way." Tex said

"Urrh, I'm gonna k-" Yang yelled

"We've decided to start over, so no killing." Jaune said

"Fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I think I went a little OTT, but who cares. The next chapter is definitely smut, so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bow Chicka Yang Yang!

**Bow, Chicka, Yang, Yang!**

 **Chapter 2 – Tucker x Yang**

Cowgirl, Oral, Stripping, Crossover

Tucker was definitely lost. It had been three days since Caboose had accidentally opened up a portal to the World of Remnant and Tucker had not been able to adapt. Church, Tex, Simmons, Sheila and a couple of guys from a place called 'Atlas' were trying to figure out what was happening. Caboose was off somewhere, probably telling people ludicrous stories, Sarge was, well Sarge. Grif was napping. So, Tucker decided to get to know some people. He was trying to find a courtyard or a library, or something where people might be. Then he took a wrong turning, and now he was lost.

"Hey! It's Tucker, right?" The REALLY hot blonde who was walking up behind him said.

"Yeah, oh hey baby, you know you make my sword ignite if ya know what I mean! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Oh, do I, well maybe I should do something about that. If you know what I mean." Yang purred seductively, putting her hand on his chest plate, pushing her breasts up against him and pushing him.

"Woah, baby! Fuck, yeah!" Tucker said, taken aback and overjoyed at her reaction, to what would usually get him a slap in the face.

"Come this way, maybe I can sort you out." Yang purred, giggling slightly.

She pulled him to her dorm room, checking the room was empty and locking the door, before using her strength to throw the older man onto her bed. Tucker threw off his helmet, undid his chest plate and pulled off his leg and arm armour. Yang ran over and unzipped his black under-suit. Tucker was quite muscled, with a toned chest, abs and strong arms, this was surprising for someone who worked so little. Yang pulled off her jacket, scarf, gloves, and belt. Tucker stared in awe as she stripped down to just her bra and shorts. Yang pulled off her boots and socks, before standing in front of Tucker and flaunting him with her body. She pulled her shorts down, revealing a small yellow thong, that matched her bra. She walked over to Tucker, his 'sword' standing tall through his loose boxers. She pulled them to his ankles, admiring his impressive 10 inches of man meat. Yang wrapped her fingers around him tightly, teasing and rubbing his shaft. She opened her mouth wide and pulled him in, engulfing the man's entire cock in her mouth. Tucker exhaled deeply as he felt the warmth of the girl's mouth. Then she pushed her mouth in all the way, his tip hitting the back of her neck, her lips touched his shaven pelvis

"Oh, fuck, yeah baby, keep it right there! FUUCKK!" Tucker yelled, placing his hand to the back of her head.

Yang stayed in place for an impressive 20 seconds. She pulled off completely. She unclipped her bra, her huge tits springing out of captivity into Tucker's face. He grabbed one of the orbs and began sucking on her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. Yang pulled her thong down to her ankles, before stepping out of them. She pushed Tucker to the bed, before jumping on him. She positioned his cock with her fingers, before dropping down and riding him, Cowgirl style!

"Oh! Straight to the mount! Not even gonna buy me dinner! Bow Chicka B-" Tucker yelled, before being interrupted.

"-Shut up and fuck me!" Yang retorted, gripping his balls a little too tightly.

Tucker had no problem with this order. Her tight walls clamped his cock so tightly, he thought that he'd burst. Yang rode on, moaning and crying. Despite telling Tucker to 'Shut up', she sure was a loud fucker.

"Aw fuck yeah, Tucker! Yes, mmmm!" She moaned.

Yang's tits bounced up and down, mesmerising Tucker, he loved big tits. Her walls clamped even tighter, signifying that she was close, but so was Tucker.

"Hey- Yang, I… uh… Need to cum!"

"Hold… It… In, AHhhhh, I'm so… Close- Kyahhh, ha, oooohh, Yes, yes, yessy, yes, yes!" Yang moaned loudly.

Tucker did his best to hold it off until she came. Yang's hips shook, her mouth watered. She came, splattering Tucker's Pelvis and legs. She yelled and moaned as her fluids left her pussy. Tucker couldn't take it any longer and ejaculated into the busty blonde's pussy, his warm liquids heating her insides. She screamed and moaned in pleasure. Yang didn't stop riding, pushed onwards by Tucker's thick, high pressure shots into her, she was determined to get her second orgasm. Tucker fell backwards, tired out, but he allowed her to continue grinding on him to her second orgasm. Tucker was just relieved to finally have sex, not having fucked anyone since Blood Gulch, where he had a few 'Quickies' with Grif's sister.

Yang moaned and screamed as she creamed Tucker's cock once more, before slumping back and lying next to Tucker.

"That was FUCKING amazing. GOD!" Yang yelled

"Fuck yeah it was!" Tucker replied, "We should do this again!"

"Or, we could just start dating and do it, like every day!" She said

"Wait, really!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Say it."

"What's your first name?"

"Lavernius."

"Ok, Lavernius Tucker, will you be my boyfriend?"

"And…"

"And my daily FuckBuddy!"

"Fuck yeah baby! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, it was a surprisingly fun match up. I never thought that Red vs Blue and RWBY would mix well, but they did. It's also a perfect solution to the problem I had with RVB smut, which is that it's really a 'Sausage Fest', and RWBY has a lot of female characters, so I get to write smut with RVB characters, but without being limited on options. Thanks to Crimson for suggesting this idea! I'm also still trying to figure out a name for this series, and help would be appreciated. Check out my RWBY only smut, which I will be adding to very soon (Team RWBY orgy is currently W.I.P.). Follow and Favourite.**

 **Thanks**


End file.
